Ranger's Apprentice Sexual Adventures
by DirtyDemigod16
Summary: One shots series about the sexual adventures of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice. Minor plot spoilers and a lot of fucking so if you are a child, do not read ahead.
1. Will x Alyss (Ruins of Gorlan)

**Hey guys,**

 **I'm DirtyDemigod and this is my first lemon story so I hope you guys enjoy it. It'll basically just be a lot of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice fucking each other with as little story as possible. Hope you enjoy XD**

 _'We're all proud of you, Will. And I think I'm the proudest of all.'_

And she kissed him. Her lips on his were incredibly soft. After several moments she pulled away from the kiss, stood and made her way to the inn door. She turned as she went and gestured for him to follow. Hand in hand they exited the inn and made their way back to Redmount Castle.

They crashed through the door of Alyss's room, Will's lips capturing Alyss' hungrily. She pushed him towards the bed and he sat waiting on the edge as she closed and locked the door. She stared deeply into Will's eyes as she untied the back of her dress. After a few moments it became clear that she was struggling. Will rose from the end of the bed and stalked towards her, never taking his eyes away from hers. He reached behind her and undid the problematic knot that was keeping him from her. As he did, the dress slowly slid down Alyss' body, pooling at her feet. Will took a step back and drank in her form.

Will found himself drooling at the sight of her. From the smooth, pale skin, to her long flowing blonde hair. He then looked on to her firm breasts which were accentuated by her slim form. His eyes moving down he saw for the first time her pussy. It was completely shaved and he could see how wet she was with anticipation. He moved back towards her, placing his hand under her chin.

"You are absolutely beautiful," Will breathed.

"I've lost my clothes, now it's time for you to loose yours," Alyss replied sultrily.

She jumped onto him, wrapping her long slender legs around his waist, as their tongues joined together, fighting for dominance.

They landed on the bed, with Alyss wasting no time in ripping Will's tunic and shirt off as they landed. Her eyes moved across his muscled torso, seeing the tautness that hours upon hours of training had done to him over the last few months. She moved her hands over his body, enjoying the feeling of his muscles on her soft hands. Will for his part was taking the opportunity to become more acquainted with her boobs, which his eyes had been glued to for some minutes. He reached out and took them in his hands, finding that they were a perfect fit. He squeezed them gently, rubbing her nipples with his fingers. Alyss moaned at Will's soft touch, wanting him to explore her more. And Will was more than willing to oblige. His hands snaked down her body, moving across her flat toned stomach and making their way to her shaved pussy. He rubbed her slick wet pussy with two fingers, as Alyss moaned louder at the feeling. Suddenly without warning his fingers entered her tight cunt and she let out a cry of pleasure. Will added another finger to her dripping cunt and Alyss felt like she was going to faint from the sheer pleasure. As Will added another finger to her pussy, he captured her lips in his, their tongues instantly intertwining. Their lips disconnected after a few moments and Will flipped them so Alyss was on her back and Will was on top of her. This allowed him to enter her even more deeply than before and she began to writhe below him. She looked deep into his eyes and saw not only love their but a deep primal lust. The look sent shivers through her body once more and made her craving for his dick inside her even stronger. Not only that but she could feel her own orgasm rising up inside of her.

"Will, Will, I'm going to cum," Alyss moaned, eyes closed and lost in ecstasy. Suddenly, she felt her fingers exit her pussy. For a few seconds she didn't realise that Will was no longer there because she was so overcome with pleasure.

"Will. What ahhhhhhhhhhhh" She said.

Her statement was cut off by Will running his tongue along her pussy lips, right from the bottom to the top and then swirling his tongue around her clit. Alyss gasped loudly and began to moan louder and louder as Will licked her pussy up and down. Will decided he wanted more of her. He placed his tongue lightly on her pussy lips and looked up at her. Her face was a mask of pure pleasure and lust. Her eyes were half closed and as he looked into them, he let his tongue sink into her pussy. Alyss' eyes opened wide at the intrusion and her hand found its way to the back of Will's head, making sure he didn't exit just before she could climax again. They looked deep into each other's eyes as Will continued to lick the inside of her pussy, enjoying the taste of her juices in his mouth. He could feel the soft skin of her thighs on his cheeks and her hand holding his head down and ruffling up his hair. It encouraged him to move deeper and give her everything she so desperately desired from him. He could feel from the way she was shivering that she was close to orgasm and he moved faster to give her release.

"Will, Oh my god Will, I'm going to cum. Please let me this time baby," Alyss moaned, desperation creeping into her voice.

She needed this and Will wasn't going to deny it to her anymore. Suddenly Alyss screamed and Will felt her sweet juices hit his tongue, pooling in his mouth as he continued to lick her pussy clean. Alyss continued to moan as Will moved her hand away from the back of his head and crawled up her body. She looked at him with want in her eyes and saw that his cheeks were slightly bulged. She realised that her cum was still in his mouth and she pulled him towards her, locking her lips onto his and slipping her tongue into his mouth. She felt her own juices dance across her tongue and she was pleasantly surprised by the sweet taste. She revelled in the taste of her own cum and let it trickle down her throat. Once all of it was gone, either swallowed by her or Will, their lips parted and they looked into each others eyes. Will smiled warmly at Alyss as she panted, trying to regain her breath.

"You taste amazing," Will sighed, his hand absentmindedly stroking her hair.

"I want to taste you. Lay down," Alyss breathed. Will did what he was told and laid back on the bed as Alyss rubbed his legs, slowly making her way up to his belt. She carefully removed it and pulled his pants off in one motion. As his dick came free of his pants, it shot up into the air, brushing against Alyss' cheek in the process. She looked at it in absolute awe. Just from looking at it she guessed it was between 6-8 inches long and about 2 inches thick. It made her pussy wet once again and before she knew it, she was kissing the tip, slowly letting it slip between her lips. She swirled her tongue around the tip before pulling her mouth off with an audible pop. She stroked Will's shaft up and down.

"Will, you're so fucking big," Alyss moaned.

"I've never heard you swear before Alyss," Will breathed, slightly amused. Despite his conversational tone, he was loosing his mind. She had only just started and he already felt his orgasm nearing.

"We've never fucked before either have we," Alyss giggled, her hand still moving methodically on Will's shaft. Before Will could respond she dived forward and engulfed nearly half of his length at once. Will felt a sudden jolt in his heart rate.

"Holy shit Alyss," Will moaned. Alyss slowly sunk down his length. She had trouble getting all of it in because it was so big but after a few attempts she could feel his dick in the back of her throat, tickling her gag reflex. It felt amazing and looking up at Will, she could see he was enjoying it to. She kept going up to the tip and back down to the base, enjoying how he filled her mouth with his cock and how good he tasted. She breathed in his scent as she went for another dive, loving how his cock felt in her mouth and throat. As she went down on him once more, her chin brushed against his balls and she felt them tightening. She smiled internally knowing he was close. She began to suck his cock faster and faster.

Will was trying to hold on as long as possible but he knew that it was about to happen.

"Alyss, Alyss, I'm gonna cum!" Will moaned loudly. He looked down at her and as their eyes met, he lost his composure and felt his orgasm hit. Cum shot out of his dick and into Alyss' waiting mouth. She pulled his dick out of her mouth and let his cum shoot onto her face, some even landing on her boobs. She marvelled at how much there was, how good it tasted in her mouth and how good it felt on her silky skin. She slowly started scooping his cum off her face and boobs as Will collapsed onto the bed. He watched as she licked her fingers clean of his cum and found himself getting hard all over again. Alyss noticed this and winked at him.

"Are you ready baby?" Alyss said, lying down next to him.

"The real question is how do you want it," Will replied, smiling at her and capturing her lips with his own. Alyss smiled into the kiss before pulling away. She moved to the other end of the bed and laid down on her back, spreading her legs. Will got up and crawled towards her, nestling himself into her body. He took his dick in one hand and guided it towards her pussy. He placed the tip in and looked deep into her eyes. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him passionately. Will slowly thrust into her, feeling slight resistance along the way. Alyss moaned into the kiss, feeling Will in places she had never felt anyone else before. Will for his part was marvelling at the tightness of her pussy. He wasn't sure how he was going to move.

"Alyss you are so fucking tight," Will moaned.

"You like that baby. You like my fucking tight little pussy." Alyss replied sultrily. Will started to thrust into her with greater speed. Alyss began moaning in time with his thrusts. With each passing minute Will's thrusts got louder and so did Alyss's moaning. Will was struggling to move because Alyss was so tight. Alyss lay there just wanting more and she got it. Will's lips pecked Alyss's tits, licking around the nipple and kissing them all over. That was what pushed Alyss over the edge. Will's dick reached it's deepest point and Alyss came for the second time. Her orgasm hit her like a catapult and she screamed in pure pleasure and lust as she squirted all over Will's cock. After her earth-shattering orgasm she went limp, sighing contently, as Will continued to plow her tight little cunt. After she had recovered from her orgasm, she was completely focused on getting Will to come.

"Will baby, come on fuck me. You are so fucking big and you've already made me cum so fucking hard. I want you to fuck me as hard as you can and fill me up with your fucking cum. I want you to fuck my little cunt so hard that I can't walk straight in the morning and I want your cum to be dripping out of me for weeks. Come on baby, I need you. I need you, your fucking cock and your fucking cum," Alyss moaned. This outpour sent Will over the edge, exactly as Alyss wanted it to. He doubled his speed, touching new parts of her pussy. Alyss taken aback by this sudden speed and power screamed his name before fainting from absolute exhaustion. And while Will would normally make sure she was alright, he knew that he couldn't stop. He kept fucking her and a few moments later she regained concisousness, screaming and moaning. Finally Will felt it. His balls tightened and a tidal wave of his seed flooded Alyss' pussy. She felt it move through her and she absolutely loved it. She wriggled and squirmed as she felt Will's delicious cum making its way through her pussy. Looking down at the man she loved, she realised just how much energy he had used. He had collapsed on top of her, his dick still buried in her pussy and his head resting comfortably between her boobs. She absentmindedly ran her hand through his hair, rousing him from his state of unconsciousness. He looked up at her through tired but loving eyes.

"How was that baby?" Will asked.

"You were fucking amazing baby. Come on. You can stay here the night," Alyss replied. They got up and fixed the bedsheets. They were covered in wet patches from their combined juices but they didn't care. Will slipped into bed behind Alyss wrapping his arms around her waist. She nestled into his chest and started with surprise when she felt his dick go into her pussy. She looked over her shoulder at Will.

"Perfect," Alyss replied, kissing him softly on the lips before rolling back over and falling asleep. Will lying in bed with the woman he loved, after so much hardship and stress in the last few months decided that if this was the price he paid for everything that had happened with the Kalkara and everything that was to come, he was totally okay with that. And as he reflected on the nights events from that first kiss to lying here with Alyss now, he could still feel her lips on his.

 **Hey guys, Hope you enjoyed this. If you did and you have ideas for future one shots, leave a review down below. I already have quite a few in the works but your feedback is always appreciated.**

 **\- DirtyDemigod16 x**


	2. Alyss x Halt (Burning Bridge)

**Hey guys,**

 **I'm DirtyDemigod and this is my first lemon story so I hope you guys enjoy it. It'll basically just be a lot of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice fucking each other with as little story as possible. Hope you enjoy XD**

Alyss couldn't believe how the last few days had transpired. When she had been accompanied by Halt on this small diplomatic mission, she was glad as it gave her a chance to become better acquainted with her love's mentor. His cold disposition over the first few days of travel hadn't stopped her in her goals of breaking down his barriers. She knew, whether he wanted her to or not that he missed Will deeply and that he was gradually warming to her presence. After he had thrown Sir Montague into his own moat and after the treaty had been signed, they left Alyss' two mounted men at arms at the castle to remain until a proper investigation could be mounted into Sir Montague's vile behaviour and proceeded back to Castle Redmount. She thought of how just a few minutes ago she had kissed him twice on the cheek, one for Will and one for him. As she thought back to it now, she realised just how bad her cravings were becoming. After her first time with Will they had met together many other nights and since his absence she had been missing him and his dick. As she thought about it now, she looked back at Halt, who's eyes couldn't be seen below his cowl. He was of similar size to Will and she knew that working with the longbow he carried would make his muscles as fit as Will's if not more. She had also heard whispers around Redmount about Halt and Pauline's secret romance and when she had asked her teacher about it, she had received a response that was veiled in innuendo. She begun to think about what she could do to seduce the older man riding behind her and decided that it would happen tonight in their camp.

Halt rode behind the graceful young courier, staring intently at her beautiful form. He was glad that his cowl hid his face from view because he was quite sure that he had been staring at her for some minutes now. Ever since that kiss. Her soft lips gracing his bearded cheek not once, but twice. It reminded him of the touch of Pauline's lips. The grace and softness that accompanied such a graceful action made him hard. And as he did he realised that Alyss was looking back at him. He could feel her grey eyes locked with his and for a second he thought that she had caught him staring or that maybe she saw the outline of his growing erection. Then he remembered the presence of his cowl and the fact that Abelard would obscure any view of his dick to her, and relaxed slightly. Still, her eyes on him simply made him want her more. But he knew that she was special to Will and besides he had Lady Pauline to satiate his urges. He looked forward to getting back to Redmount and back into her embrace. Since Will had left he hadn't been in the mood for their usual fuck sessions but after this trip with Alyss he felt invigorated.

They rode on in relative silence for a few more hours before Halt called stop for the day. Halt made the fire while Alyss set up the tents. Since they had left her two retainers she had felt obligated to assist in setting up camp so Halt had taught her how to set up the tents. After she did this she unsaddled the horses and set out their water and food. She had spent the afternoon formulating a plan and she finally saw her opportunity while she was setting up the tents. Further off the road she could see the reflecting surface of a small river and decided that she would enact her plan to fuck Halt there. After she finished her evening chores she decided to enact her plan.

"Halt, I think I'm going to go have a bath in that small river over there," Alyss said casually, gauging the older man's expression.

"Okay Alyss. Just be careful. There are a few small hamlets and towns in the area and you don't want to be caught by surprise," Halt warned. Alyss simply smiled as she collected some things from her pack.

"Thank you for your concern Halt, but I'm sure I'll be fine," Alyss replied warmly. She found a small path through the trees leading down to the river and she walked towards, it swaying her hips as she went. She hoped Halt was watching.

Halt watched Alyss pick her way through the trees, her hips swaying hypnotically as she walked. He tried to pry his eyes away from her beautiful form but he found himself entranced as she reached the edge of the river and placed her things in a nearby tree branch. She slowly undressed, more of her supple pale form becoming visible to Halt. The more he saw, the harder it was to stay where he was. He wanted to run down to the river and ravish her young body. But years of training and devotion to Pauline asserted themselves and he remained still, simply watching as she waded into the shallow water and washed the water over her body.

Alyss crouched in the water, letting it flow over her. She was excited. Her craving for fucking had been mounting and now finally she could act upon it. She glanced a few times in Halt's direction and saw that he was sitting almost in the exact same place she had left him. It seemed like he was looking at her but she couldn't be sure. Alyss couldn't help but finger herself in anticipation, enjoying the feeling of the river water on her pussy. After several minutes of fingering herself she couldn't take it anymore. It was time to begin her plan.

Halt sat there for what felt like hours before he heard Alyss' voice calling to him. Her bottom half was submerged in the water.

"Halt! Halt can you hear me?" Alyss called, amusement and excitement creeping into her voice.

"Yes Alyss. Is something wrong?" Halt said, not daring to move in case she saw him staring.

"I've just realised I've forgotten a change of clothes. There should be something in my bag. Could you grab them and bring them down to me," Alyss replied, her heart rate getting faster by the minute.

Halt also felt his heart rate getting faster. Take clothes out of her bag and down to her, he thought. His primal instincts were beginning to assert themselves and he became aware of the fact that Alyss may actually want him. He wondered if Lady Pauline had told her about their many nights of fucking over the last few decades and decided that it didn't matter. She wanted him and as her escort he was obliged to give that to her. He went to her pack, sifted through to find some clothes for her He felt Alyss had planned this and the thought of the young girl wanting him, made his trip down to the riverside one made in haste. As he approached her naked form, she slowly rose out of the water, her glorious tits becoming visible above the water line. Halt tried with great effort to maintain a neutral facial expression. He did not however avert his gaze from the beautiful sight before him. Alyss stopped a few metres away from her, with the water still deep enough to hide her pussy from him.

"Thank you very much Halt. Would you be able to just place those in that tree over there," She casually remarked, pointing to the tree where the rest of her belongings lay. Halt moved to the tree without a word, feeling Alyss' eyes move with him as he placed the clothes he had found for her on the branch.

"Is that all Alyss?" He asked, turning back to face her.

"Halt, how about you come and bathe with me," Alyss said playfully, hoping that Halt would join her. He contemplated teasing her, just to get her more excited but he sensed she was already very excited.

"Of course Alyss," Halt responded, slowly removing his cloak and shirt, allowing Alyss a picturesque view of his toned muscles. She slowly waded out of the water towards him, her hips swaying as her beautiful shaved pussy was revealed to him. He quickly kicked off his boots as she neared and pulled down his trousers in one movement. Alyss stopped for a moment, taking in his dick. It was about 7 inches long, about the same size as Will's, maybe a bit smaller but she needed to be fucked and this cock would do nicely. She jumped in the air and wrapped her legs around Halt's waist. He in response wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't fall and walked slowly down into the river. Once they were in the shallows, Alyss captured Halt's lips in a passionate kiss and he responded quite eagerly, resting his hands on her ass. Alyss put her hand down between them and wrapped her hand around his dick. She stroked it a few times before guiding it into her pussy. Halt's tip rested against her pussy and before she could say anything, he was inside of her. His sudden thrust into her tight cunt made Alyss scream out in pleasure. Halt's lips attached to her neck as she began to bounce up and down on his cock while they stood in the shallows. As they fucked Halt's hands massaged Alyss' ass. Alyss was in absolute ecstasy as Halt's dick assaulted her tight pussy repeatedly. They continued to fuck like this for several minutes before Halt pulled his lips of her neck.

"Alyss, I believe we've bathed quite sufficiently. Shall we go back to land and finish this there." Halt inquired, his breathing slightly laboured.

"Of course Halt," Alyss replied. She unwrapped her legs from Halt's back and reluctantly let his cock slip out of her pussy. She slowly swam back to sure, giving Halt an amazing view of her ass as he waded back. She stood up on land and felt Halt's arms snake around her waist. She could feel his dick poking her in the ass and she drew in a breath in anticipation. She looked at the tree where her clothes were hung and got an idea. She removed Halt's hands from her body and without looking back walked over to the tree. Halt thought for a second that she was going to get dressed and that their time together was over. But what Alyss did next destroyed Halt's suspicions. She put her hands on the tree and bent over, exposing her pussy and ass to the grizzled ranger. The sight galvanised him into action and he moved forward, thrusting straight into her pussy, eliciting a loud moan from Alyss. Halt rested his hands on Alyss' hips while he thrusted into her repeatedly into her tight little cunt. Alyss moaned as Halt plowed her from behind. She could feel her orgasm approaching and began to push back against Halt's dick, trying to get him deeper inside her. He picked up on her message and bent her over a bit further, allowing him to get even deeper inside of her. Alyss allowed herself to get lost in the pleasure and lust and moaned rhythmically as Halt fucked her.

Halt was marvelling at the young girl's beauty and tightness. They were getting down and dirty out here in the wilderness and she still somehow looked completely regal and absolutely beautiful. Just looking at the lustful expression on her face was pushing him over the edge and he felt his own orgasm approaching.

"Alyss, I'm going to cum," Halt breathed, trying to stop himself from cumming immediately. Alyss looked over her shoulder and deep into Halt's dark eyes.

"Fucking cum in my tight little pussy Halt," Alyss moaned. "Fill me up." Halt needed no further encouragement. He let go and unleashed his cum into her tight little cunt. His cum in her pussy sent Alyss over the edge and she came on his hard cock. She loved how their cum mixed together in her pussy and seeped down her legs. He pulled his cock out of her pussy and she dropped to her knees, almost immediately taking his dick in her mouth and sucking their combined juices off. Halt simply stroked her cheek affectionately, enjoying how the beautiful blonde sucked his cock dry. After she had finished they collected their clothes and went back to camp. Halt quickly made dinner and they ate together naked, glancing at each other affectionately throughout the meal.

"Well you better get some sleep. I'll keep watch for the night. You never know what might be lurking around these days," Halt remarked after their meal, putting his clothes and cloak back on. She simply watched him philosophically. She had enjoyed their fuck but she knew that Halt wasn't one to cuddle afterwards. Not like Will.

"Ok Halt. I may as well retire to sleep then. Goodnight," She remarked. She kissed him lightly on the cheek eliciting a light squeeze of her butt before she turned and crawled into her tent, their cum still visible on her thighs. Halt stared at her ass wishing he could go and take her again but he knew that his job was to protect her, not fuck her senseless the whole trip back. Their would be time for that later…

 **Hey guys, Hope you enjoyed this. If you did and you have ideas for future one shots, leave a review down below. I already have quite a few in the works but your feedback is always appreciated.**

 **\- DirtyDemigod16 x**


	3. Will x Evanlyn x Horace (Burning Bridge)

**Hey guys,**

 **I'm DirtyDemigod and I am back with a new chapter in this Ranger's Apprentice One Shots Series. Hope you enjoy XD**

Will, Horace and Evanlyn sat around the small thicket in companionable silence. They had just eaten their meal. Will considered going up to find a spot to stand watch during the night but he decided that they could wait an hour or two until the moon was up. He looked over at Evanlyn, examining her for the first time since they had found her in Celtica. She was still wearing the same worn down travel clothes they had found her in but Will could see that beneath them she was probably quite curvy. Looking at her face he found himself lost in her sparkling blue eyes. He looked at her skin and realised that beneath the dirt and cuts present on her face and arms, her skin must of been incredibly soft. He didn't realise that Horace was looking at her in the exact same way. The difference was that unlike Will, Horace had never been with a girl before and didn't really know how to approach the situation.

Evanlyn sat across from the two boys, who she knew were looking at her lustily, and looked back in similar fashion. She had been surrounded by noblemen all her life but something about these two was different. They carried themselves in a very different way. And they looked a lot better than most of the noblemen she had met in her time in Castle Araluen. They both looked fit and she knew from watching them spar in her time with them that they were both in excellent shape. Now looking at them she could also see healthy bulges in both of there pants. She felt herself getting wet at the thought of fucking these two apprentices.

"Will, Horace, Can you come over here and sit with me please," Evanlyn asked innocently. Both young men looked at each other for a second before standing and walking over hesitantly to sit beside Evanlyn, Horace to her right and Will to her left.

"Boys, I notice that you've been staring at me," Evanlyn said, seduction creeping into her voice. Horace was extremely embarrassed, whereas Will was beginning to get even more excited.

"I'm really sorry Evanlyn," Horace blurted out and Evanlyn turned her eyes to him. She looked deep into his eyes before she took his lips on her own. At first Horace was taken off guard but he quickly reciprocated, enjoying the sweet, softness of her lips. Will felt slightly left out, until he decided to have some fun of his own. He pulled her dress of her shoulders, revealing her firm tits to him. He licked his lips in anticipation before latching his mouth to her left boob, sucking and licking and causing Evanlyn to moan into Horace's mouth. Evanlyn began to rub Horace and Will's cocks through their trousers, feeling them grow even harder in her hands. Horace meanwhile grabbed her right boob, loving how firm it felt in his hand. He squeezed and massaged it, making Evanlyn moan once more. With her mouth open, her and Horace's tongue's intertwined, dancing passionately in each others mouths. All three wanted more so Evanlyn reluctantly removed her lips from Horace's and got both boys to let go of her tits. She pushed Will to the ground, and he lay there willingly as she mounted him, giving him a peck on the cheek before sliding down his body. As she reached his belt, she quickly pulled it off and he pulled his trousers down, revealing his 8 inch cock. Evanlyn looked at him with lust in her eyes before quickly turning back to Horace. He was still sitting on the log, watching the byplay between Evanlyn and Will. Evanlyn looked at him seductively and gestured with her finger for him to come over. He stood instantly and moved towards her.

"Now Horace get that big cock out for me and get on your knees behind me," Evanlyn said, while stroking Will's dick. Horace needed no further encouragement and dropped his pants to reveal his dick. It was 8 inches, the same size as Will's but a little thicker. Evanlyn licked her lips, excited to enjoy both of these big cocks inside her at the same time.

"Come over here big boy. You get my pussy and Will gets my mouth," Evanlyn continued sultrily, wasting no time in getting Will's dick in her mouth. Horace pulled her dress up, exposing her ass. For a few seconds all he could do was stare in awe at how gorgeous her ass was.

"Horace sweetie, I'm not feeling that big dick in me yet," Evanlyn called seductively. Her call galvanised Horace into action and he rubbed her pussy quickly before taking his dick in his hand and guiding it into her pussy. He slowly thrust in until his dick was completely in her pussy. Evanlyn was moaning into Will's dick the whole time and when he was finally all the way in she moaned seductively over her shoulder so that Horace could see that she loved it. She looked back at Will and looking deep into his eyes, took his dick back in her mouth. She relished the taste of his dick as she bobbed up and down, letting it tickle the back of her throat before pulling it back out. Will loved looking into Evanlyn's eyes as she did it because he could see just how much he was enjoying it and he loved the vibrations she made as Horace fucked her.

Horace, meanwhile, was struggling not to cum. Evanlyn's pussy was beyond tight, and the view he had of her ass was not helping his sense of self-control. But he wanted Evanlyn to be satisfied, so he sped up, doubling the speed of his thrusts, eliciting an instant response from Evanlyn who had just pulled Will's dick out of her mouth, screaming with pure pleasure.

"Yes Horace. Yes baby, more I want you more. I fucking love the way you are fucking my little cunt right now," Evanlyn moaned loudly. She continued moaning, almost forgetting about Will's dick until it tapped lightly on her cheek. She turned to see Will's eyes full of lust, sitting up slightly and resting his hand on the back of her head.

"You like the way I suck your dick do you Will? You want more?" Evanlyn teased, grinning up at him.

"Yeah I do," Will replied, lightly stroking her cheek with his free hand. Evanlyn spit on his cock, stroking it to make it as hard as she could get it. After a few seconds she went back to sucking, this time, deep-throating him and letting his tip rest in the back of her throat for a few seconds before giving herself a breath. Horace continued to plow her, enjoying how wet her pussy was, allowing him to move with greater speed. Soon he felt the need to cum surge through his system but before he could say anything to Evanlyn, he roared loudly, filling her tight pussy with his cum. Evanlyn screamed into Will's dick as Horace came inside her, filling her to the brim. She felt herself let go and cum all over him, her body spasming from the pleasure. Horace, completely exhausted removed his dick from her pussy and fell flat on his back.

Will watched as Evanlyn writhed in front of him and let her remove his dick for a few seconds so she could breathe. After a few seconds she regained her composure and looked at Will's dick. She had expected him to cum already and took his cock back in her mouth to make sure she finished the job. Will felt his orgasm soon approaching so he pulled his dick out of Evanlyn's mouth. For a second she was disappointed but then realised what he had in mind. Will hurriedly stood up and Evanlyn got onto her knees. Will rapidly stroked his cock, looking at Evanlyn's beautiful face, lustful eyes and glorious tits.

"Come on Will baby cum on my face. Cover my face with your cum. I want to taste it and feel it on my body Will, so fucking cum already," Evanlyn moaned sultrily. Her words were the final thing Will needed and he moaned before his cum erupted out of his dick, covering Evanlyn in his seed. A few drops landed in her mouth and she hurriedly swallowed, not wanting to waste a drop. The rest covered her face and dripped down onto her boobs. She slowly scooped all of his cum into her mouth, enjoying it's taste. Will walked over and scooped a bit onto his finger, placing it in her mouth and letting her suck it off.

"Everything you hoped for?" Will questioned, smiling at her affectionately. Once she was sure she had licked all of his cum off his finger she pulled it out and rested his hand on her cheek.

"All that and so much more," Evanlyn sighed, still coming down from her high, "Ya know once this is all over, I am going to have to get you in my pussy," She added in a whisper so that Horace couldn't hear.

"We could always do it now," Will whispered seductively, his finger sliding across her clit. Evanlyn moaned slightly and for a moment, all she wanted to do was let the apprentice Ranger plow her. But she knew that the fact that they had already spent the last hour or so screwing meant that night was drawing closer and she was afraid that the Wargals may be in the area.

"Baby there is nothing that I want more right now. But remember what Gilan told you. We have to be vigilant. We never know when the Wargals may appear," Evanlyn said, running her hands Will's hair affectionately, "And I'll be honest with you, I don't think Horace is in any state to be keeping watch right now," They both looked over at the apprentice warrior now who had not moved or said a word since he had came inside of Evanlyn. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be unconscious.

"Fair enough," Will replied, sneakily sliding his hand along Evanlyn's pussy again one last time. This time she held it there for a few seconds before he removed it, placing it in her mouth again for her to taste.

Will and Evanlyn woke Horace up and helped him move back to the tents to get some proper rest.

"How did I do?" He asked Evanlyn. She smiled warmly at him.

"You were amazing Horace. Thank you for filling my pussy up real good," Evanlyn replied cheekily, lightly kissing him on the forehead.  
"Rest for now Horace. I'll wake you up when it's your turn for watch," Will explained, placing him down just outside his one man tent. Horace simply nodded and crawled into his tent, falling immediately asleep once inside.

"You better rest as well," Will said turning to Evanlyn.

"I will. I'll see you in the morning," Evanlyn replied yawning. Rather than kissing Will on the forehead like she did Horace, Evanlyn planted a gentle kiss on Will's lips, embracing him in the process.

"Be safe," She said as they pulled away, their heads resting against one another, neither wanting the moment to be over. Will was the one who broke away first.

"Always am. I'll see you in the morning," He smiled before turning, grabbing a water bottle and some dry food before moving out of the camp to find a spot for his night watch. Evanlyn stood and watched him go for several minutes before getting some food herself. She sat and ate, contemplating how much better her life had just become. She had two young, handsome men to look after her. Those thoughts were also the ones that put her to sleep at night. After Will heard the chanting in the middle of the night, he returned to camp to find Evanlyn smiling in her sleep, sprawled out in her tent. She was utterly gorgeous and he hated bringing her the news. But he had a sinking feeling he knew what it was. And it spelled trouble for them all.

 **Hey guys, Hope you enjoyed this. If you did and you have ideas for future one shots, leave a review down below. I already have quite a few in the works but your feedback is always appreciated.**

 **\- DirtyDemigod16 x**


	4. Will x Evanlyn (Icebound Land)

**Hey guys,**

 **I'm DirtyDemigod and I am back with a new chapter in this Ranger's Apprentice One Shots Series. Hope you enjoy XD**

Svengal carried Will over his shoulder into the little hutch. Evanlyn shot up off her small blanket where she had been waiting for his return and rushed over to them. Svengal put up his hand for her to calm down before gently placing the boy down in what he assumed was his section of the little hut.

"Erak just gave him a knock up the side of the head for 'disrespecting' Slagor. He'll wake up within the next few minutes," Svengal said in as reassuring a tone as he could muster. He could see that Evanlyn calmed at his words and nodded to her before exiting the small hut. As she moved closer to Will, she heard noise crack up in the pub again as the Skandian's continued to drink, gamble and argue. She checked Will's head for any marks or bad bruising. She could see something on the side of his head under his hair, but he wasn't bleeding. After a few minutes, his eyes fluttered open, confused for a few seconds about where he was and why his head hurt. He sat up slowly, a dull ache pounding in his head. He felt a soft pair of hands on his cheeks and found himself looking into Evanlyn's worried eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Evanlyn questioned.

"Little sore but nothing I can't manage. Is your arm okay?" Will replied, looking down at the arm that Slagor had grabbed.

"I'm fine Will," Evanlyn giggled, glad that he was alright. They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, eyes locked in an almost trance like state. They hadn't talked much about their romantic evening with Horace since being captured, but it had been on both of their minds. Both felt like they had connected that night, and there was a mutual desire to do more, to explore each other. But they hadn't been afforded the chance. They had both tried to move things forward over the past few months but nothing had happened. They both sensed in that moment, that all that was about to change now. Evanlyn leaned forward, lightly touching her lips to his, enjoying the contact they had not had in so long. Will readily kissed her back, deepening the kiss by wrapping his arms around her waist. Her hands remained on his cheeks and she let his tongue slip into her mouth. Her hands worked to remove his clothes as quickly as possible, feeling his muscles as she pulled his shirt off. Even though he had not exercised properly in weeks, he had still been doing some push-ups just to remain relatively fit. She was certainly glad for it now as she enjoyed the feeling of his taught muscles under her soft fingertips. Will stroked his fingers through her long hair which had grown in the weeks since they had left Araluen. It was dirty and unruly but he loved it, and he felt it fit her perfectly. Will stopped her before she could remove his pants and ripped her shirt off, tearing it slightly, but Evanlyn didn't care. He felt her mouth attach to her tits and moaned at the feeling. He sucked and licked and kissed both of her gorgeous boobs, which were the perfect size for her curvy body. Evanlyn continued to moan at the attention she was getting and laid back, enjoying the renewed intimacy between her and Will. She briefly worried that the Skandians would hear them but she didn't really care. She needed Will, right now and no one was going to stop her. After Will felt he had given sufficient attention to her tits, he pulled off her trousers, revealing her slick, shaved pussy. He licked his lips before diving in, licking every inch of her pussy, kissing the inside of her thighs and sucking on her clit. Evanlyn was practically screaming. She had never had her pussy touched in this way and she loved it. She wrapped her legs around Will's head, wanting more. Will continued to lick her, enjoying the taste of her wet pussy. He could feel that she was about to cum and sure enough as he felt her shudder, she screamed and her pussy exploded, squirting her cum all over his face. Will continued to lick and suck until she had finished at which point she crawled over and licked his face clean of her juices. Will lay there as her tongue collected her cum off his face, getting even harder at the sensation. Evanlyn loved licking Will's face clean of her cum and she had to admit that she loved her own taste. After she had licked, she kissed Will, letting some of her cum drip into his mouth. Evanlyn considered sucking Will's dick but she had already done so and she wanted more from the Ranger. She needed more from him. She ripped his pants off, stroking his cock a few times as their eyes connected. She mounted Will, holding his dick and guiding it into her pussy. She moaned lightly as he entered her, lowering herself down onto his cock until he was in completely. She began to bounce, moaning as Will's cock touched her in places Horace's hadn't.

Will didn't know how Horace had lasted as long as he did. He already needed to cum and she had just started bouncing. Evanlyn's moans, her bouncing tits and how tight her pussy was, he didn't know how he was going to last.

"Evanlyn, you are so fucking tight holy shit. Your tight little pussy is about to make me cum already," Will moaned.

"Do you like my tight little pussy Will? Do you like these tits bouncing up and down as your dick spreads my little pussy?" Evanlyn replied sultrily.

"I love your fucking dirty talk baby," Will moaned, groping her ass and smashing his lips against hers. Evanlyn responded immediately, feeling Will's muscles while she responded to his passionate kisses. Evanlyn bounced even faster, loving how complete and full she felt when she had his whole cock inside her. Will began to thrust in time with her bouncing so that he was going even deeper and for a second he thought that he hit her cervix. He couldn't be sure that it had happened but he was certain he had felt resistance at the back of her pussy. As he got deeper and they both sped up, Evanlyn screamed, not caring if the Skandians heard her. In this moment, she was with Will and he knew exactly what to do to make her beg, scream and crave more. She was totally in love, devoted to the man below her now. And likewise Will was devoted to Evanlyn. He loved Alyss, in every sense of the word, but what he and Evanlyn had, what they were experiencing, was something different. More primal but by no means less emotional.

They reached top speed and Will knew that it would be seconds.

"Baby do you want my cum inside you?" Will asked cheekily, already knowing the answer.

"Will, I don't want it. I need it. I need it in my body just like I need you in my body. Holy shit please Will. I love you so fucking much and I need your cum so please give it to me baby," Evanlyn screamed. They both screamed and shouted as they came. Evanlyn squirted hard, drenching Will's cock and slowly trickling out of her pussy and down onto the floor. Will's cum coated Evanlyn's insides, fusing with her cum and mixing around in her pussy. Evanlyn collapsed, exhausted, onto Will's chest. Will looked down at the tangle of hair and sweaty body and smiled broadly. He reached above him, found their blanket and pulled it over them.

"I love you Will. I really mean that," Evanlyn sighed, looking up into his warm brown eyes.

"I love you too Evanlyn," He replied, before adding in a whisper, "Or Cassandra," Acknowledging her as the princess was strange for him when looking at the unruly hair, dirty face and mixture of cum dripping out her pussy but he wanted her to know that he loved her no matter what. And their was another reason he had whispered. He felt a presence. He couldn't put his finger on what it would be and if he was thinking he would have glanced at the doorway. But in his lust-addled state, his Ranger training didn't assert itself and along with Evanlyn, feel asleep still intertwined and in love. Only after the two lovers fell asleep did the foreign presence detach itself from the doorway of the small hut. It moved towards the Skandians barracks deep in thought. The men had gone to sleep hours ago and the raucous snoring had kept the northerners from hearing the young Araluen's fucking. But one Skandian who had not been in the bar since earlier in the evening and found himself at the hut, watching Will and Evanlyn fuck passionately. And as Erak retired to sleep, he couldn't get the image of Evanlyn's naked body out of his mind…

 **Hey guys, Hope you enjoyed this. If you did and you have ideas for future one shots, leave a review down below. I already have quite a few in the works but your feedback is always appreciated.**

 **\- DirtyDemigod16 x**


	5. Evanlyn x Erak (Icebound Land)

**Hey guys,**

 **I'm DirtyDemigod and I am back with a new chapter in this Ranger's Apprentice One Shots Series. Hope you enjoy XD**

Evanlyn listened intently to Erak's escape plan and found herself impressed with his ingenuity. The Skandians had always been described as a warrior race, hitting before thinking, and for the most part that had been her impression of the Skandians she had met. But thinking of his ingenuity just brought Will into her mind and that threatened to bring her to tears. She thought of the man she loved; brave, optimistic and strong-willed and compared him to the shadow he had become. The shambling drone she saw occasionally in the yard. She thought of the times they had shared, from the conflicts and tough times, to the amazing sex. First in the threesome with Horace, then in their hut on Skorghijl and even after arriving in Hallasholm while awaiting the decision on their fate. She remembered the last words of her Will to her.

"I love you Cassandra," He had told her, stroking her hair and placing it behind her ear.

"I love you too Will," She had replied, enjoying the use of her real name. She had become so used to being called Evanlyn that hearing her real name was an odd sensation. Then they had been separated and he had been turned into a shadow. She could barely recognise him and it broke her heart. Now her hope was returning at the prospect of getting him back.

"So are you in," Erak asked, looking into her eyes.

"I'm in alright," Evanlyn replied, her voice full of hope and courage. She had to be strong, for Will.

"Good good," Erak replied, his mind drifting slightly. He was staring at Evanlyn.

Little did Will and Evanlyn know that Erak had heard them in the hut back on Skorghijl, even watching them fuck for a while. He had found himself greatly aroused at the sight, drinking in the sight of Evanlyn's young curves and the way she moaned and screamed Will's name. Thoughts of that night had been with him for weeks, and that was why he had left them alone in the hut upon their arrival at Hallasholm, giving them one last fuck together. He had long considered requesting Evanlyn to his quarters and fucking her the same way he had seen Will, but he knew she was strong and determined and wouldn't accept his advances. And now he had just offered her a way out of his life, and despite the fact that he cared for both of them, the selfish, lustful part wanted to take her right here. His eyes moved over her curves and drank in the sight of them. Even in the rags and tatters of her slave attire, she still looked beautiful and curvy. Her hair flowed down her left side, catching the uncertain light of the fire. And her eyes danced with renewed hope that her and Will would be united.

Evanlyn wasn't sure how she had first noticed it, but now she couldn't stop staring. Erak's bulge was positively huge. She looked at it, craving a release she hadn't experienced in weeks. More than that, she felt she owed Erak something for offering his aid and she assumed that his erection was for her. She slowly got out of her chair, dropping onto all fours and crawled towards Erak. Erak saw the look in her eyes and found himself getting even harder. She moved towards him slowly, her hips shaking hypnotically as she approached.

"Erak you have done so much for us. And look at you now. About to risk your life to help me and Will. I wish there was something I could do to repay you…" She said innocently. She sat on her haunches in front of him, level with his dick. He looked down at her with lust evident in his eyes. Rather than responding, he simply shuffled out of his pants, letting his thick, 12 inch monster free. Evanlyn's jaw dropped at the size of it. She took it in her hands, feeling the weight of it in her hands. She began to stroke it, having to use all her arm muscles just to manage the action. She was dying for a taste so she licked from the base to the tip. Erak wasn't enjoying how slow things were going so he hurried them along by putting his cock in her mouth. Initially she was surprised but she adjusted quickly and started to suck on the tip before trying to push it into her throat. Erak groaned at how tight her mouth was and fantasised about how tight the rest of her was. Evanlyn pushed his dick further into her mouth, getting almost halfway before she had to pull back to breathe. Saliva covered his cock and was dripping down Evanlyn's chin. She went straight back down, getting a bit further down, with about 9 inches going down her throat. The next time she got 10 inches before Erak placed his hands on the back of her head, pushing her down the remaining 2 inches. After a few seconds she needed to breathe and pushed off his dick. Erak let his cock out of her mouth and watched her gasp for breath.

"That was so hot Erak," Evanlyn gasped.

"I want more," Erak said, trying to rip her slaves outfit off. Evanlyn simply stood and let her clothes fall to the ground, revealing her naked form to Erak. She walked over to the desk that occupied one corner of his quarters and bent over it, exposing her ass and pussy to the northerner. Erak hurried over and placed his hands on her hips.

"Wait Erak," She said, grabbing his attention, "Can you fuck my ass?" Evanlyn looked seductively over her shoulder at Erak and his excitement grew. Evanlyn for her part had decided that as much as she wanted Erak, her pussy was something reserved for people like Will and Horace.

Erak simply lined his dick up with her asshole and pushed in. Evanlyn screamed at how big his cock felt in her ass and Erak was on the verge of yelling at how tight her ass was. Once he was all the way in he stopped, giving them both time to adjust. Then he began fucking her. Erak wasn't a believer in moving slowly so within a few moments he was pounding Evanlyn's tight little ass. And she was loving it. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she ploughed him, thanking the fact that his cock was lubed up from her saliva. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and she was pretty sure her eyes were crossed but she didn't care. Erak's dick in her ass was painful and pleasurable all at once and she loved it. As these thoughts went through her mind she came. Her cum squirted out of her pussy, drenching Erak's legs. Erak felt her cum, and continued to pound her, feeling his orgasm get closer. He stared mesmerised at Evanlyn's ass as it jiggled and bounced. He slapped it lightly once, eliciting a loud moan from Evanlyn. She looked over her shoulder at him and he lost it. Seeing her tongue out and her face contorted in a look of pain and pleasure sent him over the edge.

He bellowed, firing jets of cum into her tight little ass, instantly filling her to the brim. He pulled out, jerking his cock and shooting streams of cum all over Evanlyn's body. Most covered her ass in a thin layer, some reaching as far up as her neck. Evanlyn sighed as Erak's cum covered her. It sloshed around in her ass and dripped down her body and she loved every second. Erak moved back to his seat and watched for a few minutes as she simply lay there, letting his cum move over her. Then she got up, cum pouring out her ass and down her legs. Erak stood and moved towards her, picking her up simply in one motion. He carried her to his bed and placed her down gently. He crawled into bed behind her and they snuggled close, falling asleep with no words. Evanlyn wasn't sure that she could say anything if she wanted to. Her voice was hoarse from all the screaming and she fell asleep just as her ass began to throb with pain and the cum on her body dried.

 **Hey guys, Hope you enjoyed this. If you did and you have ideas for future one shots, leave a review down below. I already have quite a few in the works but your feedback is always appreciated.**

 **\- DirtyDemigod16 x**


	6. Will x Evanlyn 2 (Icebound Land)

**Hey guys,**

 **I'm DirtyDemigod and I am back with a new chapter in this Ranger's Apprentice One Shots Series. This one takes place during Icebound Land when Will was under the influence of warmweed. Sorry that this one is a bit short but the next one will be a bit longer. Hope you enjoy XD**

Yesterday Will had spoken. After more than a week of watching him amble around the small hut, beg for warmweed and convulse if she refused it to him. When he had spoken her heart had fluttered, hoping that maybe he would speak more. But he had simply gone off after she had given it to him and sat staring at the fire for hours. Meanwhile Evanlyn sat in her cot, contemplating how horny she was. She had been with Will for days and despite his current condition, she wanted him inside her so bad. After the fucking that Erak had given her, she needed Will's passionate gentle touch. As she thought about it, her hand drifted down hovering over her pussy. She looked over at Will who was simply sitting looking into the fire. She walked over to him now, slowly slipping off her clothes. She stood in front of him completely nude and looked into his eyes. For the most part he was unresponsive but she could see something. A familiar need in his eyes. A familiar lust. She slowly began to remove his clothes. He made no attempt to stop her, simply looking into her eyes. As she pulled his pants off, her mouth made a huge O in shock. His dick had gotten bigger. It had grown from its previous 8 inches to a 10 inch monster. It was scarily close to Erak size, however Will's wasn't as thick. She realised that this may be a side effect of the warmweed, hoping to herself that it was a permanent one. She straddled his lap, letting his big cock press against her pussy. She looked back into his eyes and without warning, dropped her pussy onto his dick. As Will's dick hit her cervix, she screamed in absolute ecstasy. She had never had a cock this big in her pussy before and she revelled in the feeling. Will moaned lightly, enjoying this sensation. To him it was almost as good as warmweed. Then Evanlyn began to bounce. Slowly at first but gaining speed with each bounce, she moaned louder and louder as Will's cock touched parts of her pussy that had never been touched by any man.

"Will baby, you fill me up so good. I wish you would talk to me baby. I miss your voice in my ear as your cock makes me scream," Evanlyn whispered to Will. Will simply moaned in response, loving the tightness that had enveloped his cock. Evanlyn, hoping that her dirty talk would rouse him from his state, continued to bounce hard and fast, hoping it would awaken Will from his trance.

Little did she know that something inside Will's mind was ticking over. He recognised this feeling. This tightness around his dick. His hands wrapped around Evanlyn's waist and rested on her ass, lightly groping her as she continued to bounce. She looked round at his hands and then deep into his eyes. And she saw it. Just beneath the fog of his addiction she could see his lust. She could see Will. And that only made her go faster.

Soon after Evanlyn screamed, her cum spraying over Will's dick and down his legs. Will moaned loudly, coating her insides with his seed.

"Fuck yes baby," Will shouted. Evanlyn went wide eyed, surprised at Will's sudden outburst. For a moment she held onto hope that maybe he would say more, but Will was out cold, knocked unconscious by the exertion. She sighed, wishing that her Will was back. She slipped his dick out of her pussy. She let Will lie down in the chair while she quickly sucked him clean. She then woke him up, feeling herself tear up slightly at the once again blank look in his eyes. She led him to the bed where he lay down. She pulled the blanket over them and crawled into his chest. She could feel his dick poking her and she pushed back, allowing it to slide into her pussy.

 **Hey guys, Hope you enjoyed this. If you did and you have ideas for future one shots, leave a review down below. I already have quite a few in the works but your feedback is always appreciated.**

 **\- DirtyDemigod16 x**


	7. Evanlyn x Horace x Axel (Oakleaf Bearers

**Hey guys,**

 **I'm DirtyDemigod and I am back with a new chapter in this Ranger's Apprentice One Shots Series. Hope you enjoy XD**

Evanlyn's eyes were glued to the two shirtless men as they fought. Following Will's persistent training to get himself back to fighting fit, and a few days spent continuously fucking Evanlyn out in the Skandian wilderness, Horace felt that he needed to get himself back into his fighting mindset so he had enlisted the help of Axel, one of Erak's crewman in order to train, and assimilate himself to the fighting style of the Skandians. They had already had one sparring session this morning and were just beginning another midday, having another scheduled for that afternoon. As she watched the two men fight, she took in the other sights. Horace's muscles were more prominent since Araluen and she had taken her time over the last few days exploring them. His cock sadly hadn't grown but it was still nice and she liked the way he fucked her. Her eyes moved to Axel. After her fuck with Erak, she viewed Skandians very differently. Axel was built similarly to Horace, but slightly taller. His muscles were large and she enjoyed watching the way they moved as the two fought. The two stopped the bought briefly and Evanlyn decided she needed her daily dose of cock. She walked over as the two drank from their water skins and their eyes were immediately on her.

Horace drank in her sight, her naked body blazed into his mind. Axel stared at the young Araluen girl as her hips danced seductively with each step. He couldn't see her breasts but he knew just from looking at her tight fitting attire that they were quite large.

"Hi boys," Evanlyn called seductively. Both men felt themselves getting harder just at her attitude.

"Enjoying the show," Horace replied, a passionate fire blazing in his eyes. Evanlyn liked how much he had come out of his shell over the last few months since their first time.

"Oh very much indeed. Your both so strong and handsome," Evanlyn replied, slowing down to tease them slightly.

"I must say that you're quite pleasing on the eye as well baby," Axel said, moving in closer. Sensing the girl's horniness he placed his hand lightly on her ass, she turned so that her back rested on his chest and she was nestled up inside him.  
"Well aren't you a sweet one Axel," Evanlyn cooed, rubbing her ass against his crotch. Horace moved towards her and captured her lips on his. Evanlyn responded eagerly as Axel's hands explored her body. While Evanlyn and Horace kissed, Evanlyn set about getting the two boys out of their clothes. She pulled down Horace's pants first revealing his familiar 8 inch cock and felt something press against her ass. Pulling away from Horace and looking behind her she saw that Axel was naked and his 11 inch cock was poking her ass cheeks. She kissed him passionately on the lips, his tongue slipping into her mouth. Horace meanwhile ripped her pants off, before pulling off her shirt and revealing her boobs to both him and Axel. Axel's hands were immediately on them, groping fiercely. Evanlyn moaned but she was cut off by Horace lifting her off the ground. Her legs went around his waist and she felt his cock slip into her pussy. She moaned enjoying the feeling but it rose to a scream as Axel pushed his cock into her ass. She smiled broadly at both Horace and Axel and they began fucking her. Faster and faster, harder and harder, both moving in sync with one another so that when Horace went in, Axel pulled out and when Axel thrust in, Horace pulled out. Evanlyn screamed in pleasure and a little bit of pain as they fucked her. Pain mainly because Axel was fucking her ass dry. Horace heard the sound and pulled out.

"Better lube yourself up Axel if your gonna go any fast," Horace said, looking over Evanlyn's shoulder at Axel. The Skandian smiled before quickly thrusting into Evanlyn's pussy to wet his cock. She screamed quickly at the sudden thrust and leant against Axel's chest. He pulled out, satisfied that he was lubed up and pushed back into Evanlyn's ass, listening to her moans as he slid back in. Horace thrust back in and they reestablished the rapid pace they had been going, Axel moving faster thanks to the lube. The brief detour into Evanlyn's wet pussy had made Axel even closer to cumming. Horace meanwhile was holding on, more used to Evanlyn's tightness. Evanlyn however, didn't want to wait. She wanted her double creampie and she was intent on getting it.

"Oh my god boys. You two fill me up so good. I fucking love the way your dicks violate my pussy. I want you to cum inside me please. I need your cum in my pussy and my ass right fucking now," Evanlyn shrieked, cumming in the process. Both men moaned at her dirty talk and Axel lost it, filling her tight ass to the brim. Evanlyn looked into Horace's eyes and moaned, her facial expression sending him over the edge. He roared before filling her pussy up with his cum. She screamed, drinking in the feeling of having both holes filled simultaneously. Horace and Axel lowered her to the ground and she quickly got on her knees and cleaned their dicks.

"Thanks for that boys," Evanlyn said sultrily, standing and beginning to redress, "I think I'm gonna go catch up with Will. But who knows. I might be back for round two," She winked before leaving the two young men to get dressed and continue sparring, with their minds filled with images of what they would do to Evanlyn next round…

 **Hey guys, Hope you enjoyed this. If you did and you have ideas for future one shots, leave a review down below. I already have quite a few in the works but your feedback is always appreciated.**

 **\- DirtyDemigod16 x**


	8. Will x Tyrell (Oakleaf Bearers)

**Hey guys,**

 **I'm DirtyDemigod and I am back with a new chapter in this Ranger's Apprentice One Shots Series. This one takes place just after the last one. Evanlyn and Will have just had a small argument and Tyrell, Svengal's niece comes to 'help' Will. Hope you enjoy XD**

Tyrell had observed the obvious tension between Will and Evanlyn. She had been coming over to watch Will, as she had been doing for many days when she had seen them together. She felt slightly apprehensive, primarily due to the fact that she had dressed to impress the older Araluen boy. Her dress was low cut, showing off her perky young boobs, and accentuated her hips and butt. As Evanlyn walked away, Tyrell saw her chance. She quickly advanced on the young man. He turned when she was a few metres away and looked at her curiously. She put on her most innocent face.

"Can I carry your arrows back for you, Ranger?" She asked. He unclipped his quiver and passed it to her.

"Why not?" He said. Tyrell's smile widened, her eyes twinkling in the midday sun. She walked over to the targets Will had been shooting at. She could feel Will's eyes on her and smiled inwardly.

Will's eyes traversed the young girl's body in front of him. He had already gotten a good look at her tits when she had greeted him and now he was getting a perfect view of her bubble butt. She arrived at the targets he had been firing at and began to pull them out. She was quite forceful and he was worried she might warp or break the arrows. He stepped forward, putting his hands on hers, letting the grooves of their bodies connect.

"Let me show you how to properly remove an arrow from the target," Will whispered into her ear. The contact with Will's body made Tyrell shiver and she leaned against him as hands guided hers in removing the arrow from the target. After half of his arrows were back in the quiver she couldn't take it anymore. She turned around and attached her lips to his and placed her hands on his cheeks. His arms snaked around her waist and he deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth. She pulled at his shirt, trying to get it off. After a few failed attempts she finally succeeded in getting it off and revelling in his slim muscled form. Will kicked off his boots and pulled his pants down, before pulling Tyrell's dress down her body, exposing her body to him. While Tyrell admired Will's monster cock, Will took in the perky breasts, shaved pussy and bubble butt and found himself craving her.

"Lie down," Will commanded. Tyrell did as she was told and laid down on the soft grass, spreading her legs to give Will a better view. Will slowly lowered himself to the ground. He kissed up her left leg lightly, stopping just before reaching her pussy and repeating the same on the other side. The whole time Tyrell cooed quietly, enjoying the feeling of Will's lips on her soft skin. As he teasingly kissed her stomach, she could no longer stand the foreplay.

"Will please," She whined. Will looked up into her eyes and smiled before thrusting his tongue into Tyrell's tight virgin pussy. She screamed in ecstasy, in pure pleasure at the sudden intrusion into her untouched pussy. Will went to work, his tongue moving over her pussy in every way possible. He would suck her clit, lick her G-spot and kiss her pussy lips, everything he did sending her further and further over the edge. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her eyes were half closed. Her body was covered in sweat and her breathing was heavy. Will could feel the pressure building and he knew that she was about to cum, so he sped up. Within seconds her pussy erupted with cum, pooling in Will's mouth and wetting the bottom half of his face. Tyrell was in heaven, almost oblivious to the world around her. Will swallowed most of her cum but kept some in his mouth. He crawled over to her and let her cum drip out of his mouth and into hers. She felt the sweet liquid pass through her lips and she swallowed, feeling even more turned on by drinking her own cum. Will was sprawled beside her, lightly stroking her hair and she looked at him now, pure lust in her eyes.

"Fuck me please Will. Give me that monster in my little virgin pussy," Tyrell begged. Will looked at her and smiled.

"Of course I will baby," Will replied, straddling her waist and placing his dick at her entrance. Tyrell's legs wound their way around his body, pulling him into her cunt. Will leant over and locked lips with Tyrell before he pushed in, feeling the resistance of her virgin pussy. Tyrell screamed louder than she had the entire afternoon, louder than she had in her entire life. Her pussy spasmed, orgasming all over Will's cock. Her cum seeped around Will's cock as he slowly thrusted in and out of Tyrell's cunt. Her orgasm sent Tyrell moaning as Will continued to pound her, getting faster and faster by the second. Will looked down at the younger girl, watching her face contort as he fucked her. Tyrell could feel herself building to her 3rd orgasm of the day. She felt like she was loosing her mind to pleasure. She was struggling to think about anything other than the sexy foreign boy who had his 10 inch dick inside her. Absentmindedly, Tyrell's hands began to move over Will's torso, the lightness of her fingers exploring the tautness of Will's re-emerging muscles. They continued to tangle themselves in each other as they fucked hard, the constant sound of Will's balls slapping on Tyrell's ass. Tyrell was gone, lost in the pure pleasure of the moment. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth. Will could feel his cum building in his balls and knew that within a few moments he would cum. He roared loudly as he thrusted into her a few more times before he came inside her. Tyrell's eyes rolled into the back of her head, a short screech escaping her lips as she came hard for the 4th time. Her cum smashed into Will's like a tsunami. Tyrell suddenly shook, falling unconscious at the pure strength of her orgasm. Will pulled in air into his lungs, his breathing laboured from how hard he had pounded the young Skandian beauty. He stroked a strand of hair out of her face, staying balls deep in her tight cunt, watching as a mixture of their cum dripped out of her pussy. He only had to wait a few minutes for Tyrell to wake up. She looked confused for a moment but upon making eye contact with Will, she relaxed, her legs pulling him back into her pussy. She winked at the older boy, stretching out a kink in her back.

"You were incredible Tyrell," Will whispered in the younger girls ear, immediately capturing Tyrell's lips on his own.

"You weren't so bad yourself Ranger," Tyrell giggled, stroking the foreigners back affectionately. Neither wanted to separate, neither wanted to leave the embrace of the other. At least that was until they heard Svengal.

"Tyrell? Are you out here?" Svengal called. For a second the two lovers simply looked at each other, worried that Svengal was already close. Then the urgency of the situation hit and they both moved like lightning, pulling their clothes on before Svengal could catch them in a compromising position. Will watched with disappointment as Tyrell's perfect curves disappeared under her clothes once more. He could see Svengal now, walking up the hill towards them. Tyrell quickly picked up Will's quiver from where she had dropped it and removed the last few arrows left in the target. Will leant against an adjoining target.

"Good past noon Svengal. Is something wrong?" The young Ranger asked nonchalantly.

"No my boy. Tyrell's mother was just having a minor panic attack because she didn't know where she was,"

"My apologies Svengal. She's been helping me all afternoon," Will replied, trying to mask any emotions or facial expressions that could give them away.

"I'm sorry Uncle Svengal. I was just heading home now," Tyrell said innocently.

"Ok my girl. Say goodbye to the Ranger then and I'll walk you home," Svengal said, already walking back towards Hallasholm. Tyrell turned towards the young Ranger and gave him a seductive look. She leaned in for a hug, bringing their bodies as close together as possible. Will's hands drifted her body briefly before settling on her beautiful ass.

"This is not the end Will. You haven't filled all my holes yet," Tyrell whispered sultrily into Will's ear. The young Ranger growled softly, kissing her lightly on the neck.

"Don't worry. We are definitely not done," Will growled. Tyrell's skin crawled with excitement before she pulled away and strutted off towards her uncle, who had missed the brief exchange between the two. She walked just behind him, her hips swaying slowly and seemingly dropped something. As she bent over to pick it up she let her dress fall over her head, giving Will the perfect view of her perfect ass and leaking pussy. She quickly stood, her dress falling back into place before continuing to walk, winking at Will over her shoulder as she left. He whistled quietly to himself, reliving his time with Tyrell in his head for a while before packing up and heading back to his quarters, thinking about how he would get the Skandian beauty alone again…

 **Hey guys, Hope you enjoyed this. If you did and you have ideas for future one shots, leave a review down below. Your feedback is always appreciated.**

 **\- DirtyDemigod16 x**


	9. Cassandra x King Duncan (Erak's Ransom)

**Hey guys,**

 **I'm DirtyDemigod and I am back with a new chapter in this Ranger's Apprentice One Shots Series.**

 **INCEST WARNING! Don't like, don't read. Hope you enjoy XD**

"You'll make a Great Queen," Duncan said. He was taking immense care not to cry because he knew if he did, he wouldn't stop until his Cassie returned. They stood embracing in their Redmount apartments for what felt like hours. Cassandra held her father close, pressing her chest into his. And as she did, she felt something else. In the position they were in, their crotches were very close to one another and she could feel her father's dick getting hard.

Duncan had heard the stories. He knew that his daughter was quite promiscuous at the best of times. He was quite certain that she had slept with Will and Horace, along with quite a few of the guards around Castle Araluen. The reports he had overheard (no one ever brought news of Cassandra's sexual forwardness to him directly) stated that as an apology to the guards she practised her unseen movement and sling skills on, she would often suck their dicks. He thought of these accounts know as her body pressed against his, her voluptuous, firm boobs pressed against his chest. His thoughts solemnly thought back to the times he had shared with his wife and they stopped his train of thought about his daughter. But only briefly. He very quickly began to wonder if she was as skilled in the bedroom as her mother and these thoughts caused his boner to grow in his pants.

Cassandra could feel it. And it felt huge. It was making her wet just thinking about it, and even though she knew that the thoughts she had were wrong, she didn't care. She looked up into her fathers eyes and he looked down into hers. In that moment, they both knew what the other was thinking. And their lips connected in response. It was a tender, vulnerable kiss but also one filled with passion. Duncan picked his daughter up and carried her into his personal chambers, lying her down gently on the bed. He stood before her as she lay in the bed, looking at him with love in her eyes. She slowly crawled towards him, watching his eyes the entire way. She knelt before him, still slightly shorter even though she was on the bed.

"I don't want the experience you give the guards. I want you," Duncan whispered in her ear. For a moment she was surprised by the fact that he knew about the dick sucking she had been doing for the frightened guards but cast the thought out of her mind quickly. If her daddy wanted her, then she would let him have her.

"How do you want me daddy?" Cassandra asked nicely, massaging her tits.

"How about you get those clothes off and I'll show you," Duncan grunted. Cassandra was quick to oblige. She seductively took her top off and exposed her big, firm tits to her father. She let her pants slowly slip down her legs before pulling them off, leaving her completely naked.

"Your turn," Cassie said, lying down on the bed, rubbing her pussy lightly. Duncan quickly pulled his clothes off, exposing his muscled body and 10 inch cock to his daughter. She looked at it, her pussy growing wetter at the sight and her dad motioned for her to move over to him. She did, moving quickly over to him on her knees.  
"Wrap your legs around my waist," Duncan ordered. Cassie looked deep into her father's eyes as she wrapped her athletic legs around his waist, bringing her that much closer to his cock. She could feel it lightly against her pussy, begging for entrance. Duncan took his cock in his hand and guided it to her pussy entrance. He walked her over to the nearest wall, letting her back rest against it to keep them stable. This had been his favourite position with his late wife and now that he and his daughter were about to fuck, this was the position he wanted her in.

He pushed into her cunt, capturing her lips on his in the process. Cassie moaned into the kiss as her dad's big cock entered her. Her father almost came just upon entering. He had fucked several women since his wife's death, purely to satiate his urges, but Cassie was by far the tightest pussy he had ever fucked. She seemed to pull him in, deep into her cunt, and they both moaned with pleasure as they explored one another. Her hands rested on the base of his neck and she stroked and caressed the big muscles there and in his shoulders. Duncan meanwhile was mesmerised by the way her tits moved as he fucked her.

"Daddy, oh yes daddy I like the way you fuck my little pussy. You know how to treat your little girl just right," Evanlyn moaned as her father kissed her neck, leaving hickeys as he went.

"I love your tight little pussy Cassie. It feels so good," Duncan moaned, thrusting into her faster, eliciting louder moans from both of them. Cassie felt her first orgasm coming, riding it out as Duncan continued to plow her.

"Yes daddy I'm fucking cumming. Your fucking big dick is making me cum," Evanlyn moaned, her body shaking through her orgasm. She could feel her father loosing control, giving in to his uncontrollable urge to cum. And she wasn't going to make him stop.  
"Come on Daddy. I want your cum. I want it inside of me, filling me up. It's been so long since I've been filled up. Please Daddy, please fill my tight little cunt," She shouted. Just like the men before him, her dirty talk pushed him over the edge. He moaned loudly as he filled her. Cassie felt his cum and a second later, she was orgasming again. She loved the way his cum flowed through her and she sighed as he carried them back towards his bed. He fell onto his back, Cassie nestling into his chest. They remained that way for a few minutes, before finally, Cassie extracted his dick from her pussy and eyed it hungrily.

"Can I please suck it daddy. I want to taste," She asked, putting on big puppy dog eyes. He looked into them and knew that he couldn't say no to her.

"Of course you can sweetie," Duncan responded, planting a light kiss on her lips before she moved down his body and took his dick into her mouth in one motion. She closed her eyes for a second, enjoying the fusion of their juices before she began to suck his dick dry. She licked all over, even deep-throating him a few times before deciding that his dick was clean. She kissed the tip before climbing back into her father's arms and falling asleep. They woke early the next morning and got dressed before any of the servants came in. As they put there clothes back on, Duncan eyed his daughter's body, wishing they could just stay in the moment for as long as possible. He went up to her and passionately kissed her.

"I am really going to miss you, my sweet," Duncan said affectionately.

"I will too Daddy," Cassie replied, pulling her blouse over her head. A few moments later they heard people coming up the stairs and quickly separated. And as the door burst open. They looked longingly into each others eyes one last time before they were swept up in travel preparations.

 **Hey guys, Hope you enjoyed this. If you did and you have ideas for future one shots, leave a review down below. Your feedback is always appreciated.**

 **\- DirtyDemigod16 x**


	10. Will x Cielema (Erak's Ransom)

**Hey guys,**

 **I'm DirtyDemigod and I am back with a new chapter in this Ranger's Apprentice One Shots Series.** **Hope you enjoy XD**

"You're awake" said the voice. Will twisted to look at the speaker. A small, slender woman in her forties he guessed was smiling at him.

"You should eat," she said. "I'm sure you haven't eaten in sometime"

As she said this Will studied her. She had a kindness two her. A brightness that transcended the age present in her form. Something that also transcended her age was her curves. She was quite busty from Will's current perspective despite the presence of a long flowing robe. Her tanned skin looked worn but still smooth. Parts of her hair sprung out of her headdress. There was something motherly and welcoming about her.

"Thank you," He said. He took a piece of fruit from her and bit into it, the juices reinvigorating his taste buds. He revelled in the feeling as it reminded him of Alyss and Evanlyn and how they taste. He took another sip of water remembering the advice of the man who saved him who told him not to drink it all at once.

"What people are these?" He asked. She smiled at him.

"We are the Khoresh Beduillin," She told him. "We are desert people. My name is Cielema." She made the lips-brow-lips gesture made by Selethen. He couldn't manage a return a simply bowed in response.

"How do you do, Cielema. My name is Will."

"Be welcome to our camp Will," Cielema replied. Will saw that their was a basket at his feet with flat bread, some grilled meat and more fruit and he reached into it, eating merrily and filling his empty stomach. Cielema smiled gently as he filled his mouth with copious amounts of bread and meat.

"There can't be too much wrong with any young man with such an appetite," She said and he hesistate thinking that perhaps he had shown bad manners. Cielema laughed and gestured to the basket.

"You're hungry," she said. "And such enthusiasm is a compliment to my cooking." Will continued to eat as Cielema studied him. She had been by his bedside since her husband had brought the boy to the camp. She had removed his tattered sand covered clothes while he was asleep and had been greeted by a huge cock in the boys pants, at least 10 inches. She had taken more time and care then usual when applying the salve the tribe used to treat burns just to feel his soft skin and toned muscles under her hands. Due to her husbands gambling, he had barely noticed how much time she was spending with the attractive foreigner, and she hoped to use that to her advantage. While the boy ate she moved to the flap at one end of the tent and let it fall to the ground, blocking the tribe's view of what was happening inside the tent. Luckily for her, the tent was quite far away from the majority of the camp and after seeing how sexy the young foreigner was, she had dismissed the other village healers to give her much needed alone time with this young Will.

Will watched Cielema's actions with interest as he ate. From the view he had gotten of the sky outside the tent and the heat that seemed to beat down even in the shade, he assumed it was the middle of the day when the sun would be at it's hottest. Cielema turned towards him and smiled before feigning discomfort.  
"Will, would you mind if I take some layers off. It is really quite hot today. You are welcome to do the same of course," In reality, Cielema was used to the desert heat but she wanted Will's dick inside her and she had to show off her body more to do that.

"Of course," Will replied. He was liking the direction this was going. The beautiful older woman looked at him sexily as she removed her headscarf, allowing her hair to flow down her back. She then pulled her robe over her head, leaving her completely naked in front of Will. He looked at her large breasts and shaved pussy before slipping out of his pants, allowing his dick to raise up into the air. He carefully pulled off his shirt, mindful of the burns that covered his skin. Cielema looked hungrily at Will's cock and muscled bodied and moved towards him hurriedly, all pretences abandoned. Will stood to meet her and their tongues clashed passionately, fighting each other in a contest of dominance. Will knew just from the discussion he had had with Cielema that she was a strong independent woman, so he was surprised when she lost the battle of dominance between them. Then he realised. Cielema had never been the submissive. In her relationships she was always the dominant and that this time, she saw Will as a man who could dominate her. Will pulled away from the kiss and wrapped his hand around her neck. He half-expected her to run away or scream for help but she simply smiled at him.

"What would you like me to do master," Cielema asked innocently. Will simply grunted and pushed her onto her knees. He took his cock in his hand and slapped her face with it a few times, before thrusting into her mouth. His dick hit the back of her throat immediately and went down her throat. Will moved his hands to the back of her head and face fucked her. There were tears in Cielema's eyes but Will could see a wet patch forming on the sand at his feet and new that she was loving it. Just to make sure he didn't stop, she put her hands on his ass and began forcing his dick down her throat.

Just like Will had assumed, Cielema had lived her entire life as the dominant person in every relationship. Being submissive to this sexy young foreigner, made her horny in ways she never thought imaginable. There were so many things she wanted him to do to her. Will continued to face fuck her harder and harder, making her throat raw in the process. Saliva covered his dick and dripped down her chin, hitting the desert sand and adding to the wet patch her pussy was creating. Soon he felt himself about to cum but didn't warn her. He simply let go, letting cum shoot out of his cock and into her waiting mouth. Cielema drank his cum eagerly enjoying how much flowed out of his cock, sucking every last drop out. Some pushed its way out of her mouth and flowed down her chin but she was quick to scoop it back into her mouth. Will watched as she devoured his cum and felt his dick hardening again. He pushed her to the ground, seeing for the first time just how wet her pussy was. He grinned maniacally at it. She got up to her knees and turned around so he got a great view of her ass.

"Master, please fuck my little pussy from behind. I need you to fill my little cunt with all of your glorious cum. I want that huge cock to assault my tight little pussy please Master," Cielema begged, looking at Will over her shoulder. Will needed no further encouragement. He got down onto his knees behind her and thrust hard into her pussy. He was surprised to find just how tight she was. But he was used to tight so he plowed her hard and fast. Cielema started to moan loudly but eventually she could barely manage it. Her pussy was being treated, touched and fucked in ways it had never been before and she just surrendered to Will. Then Will began to slap her ass. As he fucked her he had been watching it and he couldn't resist. He slapped it repeatedly, harder and harder each time. Pretty soon Cielema's ass was bright red. Soon once her ass was as red as his burns, he decided to repent. He bundled her hair up in a ponytail and grabbed it, pulling her head back slightly in the process so he could see her face better. He looked into her eyes and saw pure lust and love their. He saw her tongue hanging out of her mouth and it drove him to screw her even faster. His cock moved in and out of her at super-human speeds. Cielema moaned with delight at the sudden pick up in speed and promptly fainted. Will felt himself loosing control and came hard inside her, releasing a primal roar as he filled her up with his cum. Cielema awoke as cum flooded her pussy and sighed in content as it went further into her pussy. Will continued to cum as she collapsed onto the ground. He dick came out of her pussy and He kissed her neck and back all over affectionately as she panted, trying to regain her breath. After several minutes Will took his dick out of her pussy and stood up. He pulled her off the ground and held her from behind. She nestled her head into the crook of his neck.

"Will, that was amazing," Cielema breathed, her breath still coming raggedly.

"Cielema, if your husband is not fucking you like that. He is missing out on the most amazing experience," Will sighed, kissing the top of her head affectionately.

"Well if he doesn't capitalise on it, then I'm sure you will," Cielema smiled, turning to face Will and plant a passionate kiss on his lips. They proceeded to redress and Cielema led Will outside to meet her husband, who she informed him was the man who saved his life. As they walked across the oasis where the Beduillin were camped, people smiled at the fresh-faced foreigner and he smiled in return. What none of them failed to notice was his hand gripping Cielema's ass for "support".

 **Hey guys, Hope you enjoyed this. If you did and you have ideas for future one shots, leave a review down below. Your feedback is always appreciated.**

 **\- DirtyDemigod16 x**


	11. Will x Edwina (Sorcerer in the North)

**Hey guys,**

 **I'm DirtyDemigod and I am back with a new chapter in this Ranger's Apprentice One Shots Series. Sorry for the long hiatus but I am really busy and so it's taking me longer to get through chapters. I'm trying to work at a more consistent rate but I appreciate you guys hanging around.** **Hope you enjoy XD**

As Edwina stood in the small Ranger cabin, Will read the note from Bartell. It spoke very highly of Edwina's trustworthiness and reliability. At the bottom he saw a small paragraph in Bartell's handwriting.

 _P.S. Edwina is a servant of the Ranger's in more ways than one. If you need a good fucking, she is more than happy to oblige._

Will looked up at Edwina smiling. While Will had been reading, Edwina had been studying the young boy carefully. He was fresh-faced and handsome but she could tell from his demeanour that he was a guarded and experienced Ranger. She saw his face change slightly as he continued to read and sensed that Bartell had mentioned something about her unique services. She smiled inwardly, remembering fondly her times with Bartell. But he was in his waning years and she knew that this young man would give her a totally different experience.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Edwina. Bartell speaks very highly of you," Will replied, his eyes sweeping her mature body. Her shirt cut was reasonably low and he could see the curves in her body highlighted by the tightness of her dress.

"I am here to serve Ranger Will," Edwina replied innocently, "Where would you like me to put your dinner?"

"Just on the counter is fine thank you Edwina," Will said. Edwina walked over to his small kitchen and placed the bowl of food on the counter. She looked over at Will who had moved with her to the kitchen area and was standing on the edge unpacking a bag and placing some of his personal belongings in the drawer. Edwina quickly picked up the spoon out of the broth she had prepared for the young Ranger and flicked it onto the floor.

"Oops," She said, bending over slowly to pick up the spoon. Will took his opportunity and stepped, slowly thrusting his hips into Edwina's ass. Edwina smiled as she slowly leaned back into Will's embrace, letting his hands roam her breasts. Will pushed Edwina forward so that she was bending over the counter.

"Wait sweetie. I need to get this pesky dress off. And you need to get that cock out for me to look at," Edwina said, looking over her shoulder seductively at the young Ranger. Will took a step back. Pulled his jerkin over his head and dropped his pants, revealing his 10 inch cock to Edwina, who went wide eyed in surprise.

"I'm gonna be honest, I wasn't expecting that monster," Edwina moaned sultrily, "But now I want you even more,"

Edwina undid the straps holding together her dress and it fell clear of her body. She let Will stare lustily at her DD tits and shaved pussy. She turned back around and bent herself over the counter, showing off her big ass.

"Come on big boy. Pound me good," Edwina called back to Will. He needed no further encouragement. Will stepped forward and quickly rubbed his dick on Edwina's wet pussy as lube. Then he took his dick in his hand and pushed into Edwina's ass. The older woman shrieked at the sudden thrust into her ass. Will grinned at the woman's screams and continued to pound her ass. Will watched mesmerised as Edwina's ass jiggled with every thrust and felt the overwhelming urge to smack her ass. So he brought his hand up and down in one smooth motion, leaving a red handprint on Edwina's ass. She screamed when she felt him hit her so hard, but she was too lost in pleasure to care. Will continued to spank the mature older woman as he pounded her ass mercilessly.

Edwina found herself in the same position as Cielema before her; at the mercy of the young Ranger and loving every second of it. The way the younger man dominated her made her feel young and free again. She felt more alive then she had in so many years, after fucking so many men her age or older, she had finally found a man that gave her exactly what she fucking needed. Will pulled out abruptly and pulled Edwina off the table, spinning her around and pushing her back onto the counter on her back. Edwina looked into the young Ranger's eyes and moaned loudly as his cock slipped back into her ass. As Will continued to pound her missionary style, he watched as her tits jiggled and her tongue lolled from the intense pleasure she was receiving. Edwina orgasmed for the first time that afternoon, squirting out onto his stomach. Will swiped his finger across his stomach, mopping up some of Edwina's juices and placing his finger in his mouth, sucking her cum off his finger. Edwina giggled as she watched the Ranger drink her juices.

"You like that cum baby? You wanna make me cum more?" Edwina teased. Will continued pounding her, staring deep into the older woman's eyes. Edwina just smiled and spun back into a state of pure pleasure, her eyes rolling back into their sockets.

She came again a few minutes later, spraying Will with even more cum. This time he kept going, feeling his balls beginning to tighten as he neared orgasm.

"Come on you stud. Fuck me!" Edwina screamed. Seconds later Will roared and his cum shot into Edwina's ass. The older woman moaned as her ass filled with the young man's cum. Will breathed heavily as he pulled his dick out of Edwina's ass, bringing some of his cum out with it. He took a step back and leaned against the kitchen wall. They took a minute or two to gain their breath back. Edwina pulled herself off the kitchen counter and felt Will's cum start dripping out her ass.

"Thank you very much Master Will. That was just what I needed," Edwina said, pushing Will against the wall. Will smiled and kissed her roughly on the lips, giving her a few slaps on the ass. They pulled away from one another and Edwina picked up her clothes.

"I better get back to the inn. It's nearly end of the day. I won't forget this though Will," Edwina said slipping her clothes back on. Will stood at the kitchen bench as she left, starting to eat the food that Edwina had brought him. She winked at the youth as she left, walking back down the track towards the town. Will watched her go as he put his clothes back on, going about his evening duties as he thought about the innkeeper and her tight ass.

 **Hey guys, Hope you enjoyed this. If you did and you have ideas for future one shots, leave a review down below. Your feedback is always appreciated.**

 **\- DirtyDemigod16 x**


	12. Will x Delia (Sorcerer in the North)

**Hey guys,**

 **I'm DirtyDemigod and I am back with a new chapter in this Ranger's Apprentice One Shots Series.** **Hope you enjoy XD**

The innkeeper's daughter Delia came over in the afternoon. Her mother, following her fuck with Will, had decided that the young Ranger may do her daughter some good as well. So for the past few weeks they alternated taking Will his meals, some days Delia, some days Edwina. But following the incident with the Skandians just a few days previously, Delia had been more interested in seeing the young Ranger and so she went to Will's little cottage most days. This particular day, Delia had arrived earlier then usual and had caught Will playing the mandola on his front veranda. She had asked that he play some songs for her and he had obliged. After all he was young and Edwina's less frequent visits meant that he hadn't had a good fuck in the last week or two. Delia's attire wasn't particularly modest, as she wore a low cut dress that displayed her gorgeous, big tits, something she had obviously received from her mother. It was tied at the waist with a belt and ended at her knees, accentuating her curvy form. As Will finished singing Cabin in the Trees, the unofficial anthem of the Ranger Corps, she broke out into vigorous applause, which caused her boobs to bounce around, leaving Will entranced. She caught his gaze and smiled.

"Do you like my dress today Will?" Delia asked, smiling. Will was taken off guard for a moment as he realised he had been caught, but seeing the smile on Delia's face, he knew he wasn't in trouble. He moved closer to her on the veranda

"I do indeed," Will whispered into her ear. His closeness made Delia very excited indeed. She pulled him in to a passionate kiss which he readily returned.

"Should we move inside," Delia asked innocently. "I'm known to be quite the screamer." Will was excited for what lay ahead so he stood up and pulled Delia to her feet, he led her into his cabin, closing the door behind him. As they moved towards the bedroom they kicked off their shoes and Will threw his cloak onto the back of his armchair, they moved into the bedroom, attaching their lips to each other once again as they fell back onto Will's bed, with him on the bottom and Delia on top. He immediately went for her belt, getting it off within a few moments. But before he could take more off, she threw off his jerkin. She then loosened his belt and pulled it down with his pants. Delia's eyes widened at the sight of Will's huge cock and she could feel her pussy getting wetter. She gathered the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head, revealing her huge tits and shaved pussy to Will, shaking her hips and tits a bit.

"How do I look Ranger? Do you like these curves?" Delia cooed, pushing her tits together and winking at the young Ranger in front of her.

"Do you want me to suck your big dick Will?" Delia asked seductively. Will simply nodded and Delia slithered down his body, placing light kisses on his muscles as she went. When she reached his dick, she placed light kisses around it and on the tip. She looked into Will's eyes and as she did, she felt his hand gently on the back of her head. She took the cue and let his dick slide into her mouth, 7 inches of his monster cock filling up her mouth. She let it stay at the back of her throat for a few seconds before pulling it out, jerking him with 2 hands. After taking a big breath she went down on him again, getting an extra inch inside her tight throat and holding it there for almost 10 seconds before pulling it out gasping for breath. She looked up at Will as she jerked him again and saw the look of lust in his eyes. She winked at the Ranger before she took his dick again, this time pushing herself down until her nose touched his crotch and his entire 10 inch monster rested in her mouth and his balls lightly pressed against her chin. After a few seconds she couldn't breathe so she pulled his dick out of her mouth and breathed heavily. She went down a bit further and took his balls, kissing them and sucking on each testicle. After she had sucked on both of his balls, she moved her attention back to his cock and sucked it back into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down as fast as she could, his head sliding along the back of her throat and constantly hitting her gag reflex, but she kept going, spitting more over his cock to give it more lube.

Will's hands were gently pushing Delia's head into his cock and his mind was racing with pleasure from the speed at which the young woman was sucking him off. He moaned as he felt her gag and spit over his cock. He looked down and saw her huge tits swinging hypnotically and got an idea. As her head came off his dick, Will grabbed Delia on the hand before she started to jack him off.

"I want to try something," Will said seductively. Delia looked at him and nodded, standing up at the end of the bed. Will stood as well and motioned for her to lie on her back. She laid back on Will's bed as Will climbed in between her legs. He licked and sucked on her pussy, enjoying the taste of her juices as they flowed into his mouth. He kissed her clit one more time before he moved up her body. He mounted her stomach and placed his dick between her huge tits. Delia smiled, knowing what he was after and pushed her tits together, surrounding his dick. He pushed his dick right in, his head going into her mouth. She licked all around his head before his pulled his dick back, thrusting in between her tits.

Will continued to fuck her titties, marvelling at how soft they felt as they surrounded his cock. Delia spat on her hand and rubbed it between her tits to act as additional lube to the spit that already covered his cock. He felt his balls begin to tighten as his orgasm neared and he sped up, his thrusts sending his dick further into her mouth. Just before he came, he pulled his dick out of her mouth and released, spraying her face with his cum and covering her tits in it as well. They moaned as Will's seed continued to spill all over her boobs and face. She looked up at the young Ranger and smiled as she wiped his cum off, placing her fingers in her mouth to suck his cum off. As she cleaned herself Will got off her stomach and kneeled beside her with his back to the door, waiting for her to finish cleaning herself so he could fuck her senseless. As he sat waiting, he felt something move behind him but before he could turn around he felt a hand wrap around his dick, jerking him slowly.

"Sorry… Did I interrupt something?" A feminine voice whispered seductively behind him.

 **Oooooo a cliffhanger. Find out who it is in the next chapter!** **Hope you enjoyed this. If you did and you have ideas for future one shots, leave a review down below. Your feedback is always appreciated.**

 **\- DirtyDemigod16 x**


	13. WillxDeliaxAlyss (Sorcerer in the North)

**Hey guys,**

 **Sorry for the long absence but I've been really busy lately and I haven't had as much time home alone to write this stuff. I literally had like a paragraph to write for this chapter but it's taken me legit 2 months to write it. But I am back with a new chapter in this Ranger's Apprentice One Shots Series. Working on some new stuff as well, so look out for that at some point, whenever I get time really XD.** **Hope you enjoy XD**

 _As he sat waiting, he felt something move behind him but before he could turn around he felt a hand wrap around his dick, jerking him slowly._

 _"Sorry… Did I interrupt something?" A feminine voice whispered seductively behind him._

Will spun his head round and found himself face to face with Alyss, completely naked and jerking his cock. She smiled seductively at him and captured his lips on hers. Her tongue danced on his lips and he opened his mouth allowing her tongue to enter his mouth. They kissed passionately as Alyss's hands masterfully stroked his cock. His hands found her ass and he gently groped her. He heard a noise and pulling away saw Delia, still with his cum on her, was sitting near them watching the romantic encounter.

"Will… Are you going to introduce me to your…" Delia said hesitantly. Alyss's hand moved off Will's dick and she crawled over to Delia.

"My name's Alyss. I'm Will's best friend. We fuck a lot. Nice to meet you. I love your tits," Alyss said, groping Delia's huge tits in her hands. She ran her tongue along Delia's body, licking up Will's delicious cum. When she had a mouthful she kissed the other girl roughly, her tongue pushing Will's seed into Delia's mouth. The two girls intertwined, kissing and groping each other as Will sat back and watched, his dick growing harder and harder the more he saw. Their pussies grinded each other and Will saw an opportunity. He took his dick and guided it into Delia's pussy, thrusting in hard. Delia screamed into Alyss's mouth as she felt Will's monster stretching her tight cunt. Alyss sat up, pushing back into Will's body and felt the Ranger's lips instantly attach to her neck. She moaned sensually as she continued to grind her cunt on Delia's as Will pounded her. Alyss saw Delia's tits jiggling and like Will had before, she was immediately hypnotised. Alyss grabbed Delia's tits, kneading them in her hands.

"Yes! Play with my titties while your best friend's monster cock destroys my tight little cunt. My god Will it feels so fucking good. I want you to fucking pound me so fucking hard," Delia screamed. Will sped up his thrusts, making Delia moan louder and louder. As he did this, his thrusts pushed Alyss closer to Delia and Alyss took the other girls huge tits in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around Delia's nipples and sucked. Delia put her hand on the back of the blonde Courier's head, encouraging her to play more with the huge globes in her mouth. Will watched Alyss devour Delia's tits and it sent him over the edge. He buried his dick deep in Delia's womb and his cum exploded into her womb, filling her to the brim in seconds and still going. Delia screamed at the sudden torrent of Will inside her and her juices mixed with his. Alyss continued to play with Delia's tits as Will continued to fire cum into her. After almost 30 seconds he stopped, his seed already spilling out of her tight pussy.

"I never wanted that to end," Delia moaned, looking seductively at Will, "Your cum fills me up so good,"

"He's so fucking good isn't he," Alyss said, twerking her ass for Will. Will watched Alyss' ass for seconds before he pulled his dick out of Delia and sent it straight into Alyss' waiting snatch. The blonde girls moans filled the room as her lovers cock found its way back into her cunt. Will immediately started pounding Alyss as she moaned and called his name seductively.

"Will baby I missed your fucking cock so bad. No other man can satisfy me the way you can, your cock makes my pussy feel so fucking good," Alyss said sultrily, glancing over her shoulder at him. While she had been focused on Will's cock, Delia had slid up the bed and now had her pussy in Alyss' face. Alyss looked down and saw Will's load slowly seeping out of Delia's cunt and immediately dove in, licking and sucking Delia's pussy, Will's cum filling up her her waiting mouth. Some of Will's cum spilled out of Alyss' mouth and rolled down her chin, where Delia placed her finger and transferred his juices into her mouth. Will watched the girls exchange his seed and it made him even hornier. So he increased the speed of his thrusting and felt his orgasm nearing. He looked at Alyss and watched her ass jiggle lightly as he pounded her pussy and brought his hand up and down in a hard spank. Alyss jolted in surprise.

"You fucking dirty boy. I bet you like fucking spanking my ass. I bet you do it to all the sluts who let you pound them. So do it. Spank me like the naughty little girl I am baby," Alyss moaned seductively as she continued to bury her face in Delia's cunt. Will continued to spank Alyss hard and growled as he began to feel his orgasm. Delia moaned loudly as she came onto Alyss' flickering tongue and the blonde girl lapped it up, enjoying the taste of the other girls pussy. Will, watching his beautiful lover drinking Delia's cum sent him over the edge. His thrusting turned erratic and within seconds his cum flooded the blonde's tight cunt. Alyss felt the creampie shoot into her pussy and gasped before squirting all over Will's cock. He gave Alyss one more tap on the ass before pulling out, immediately missing the tight warmth of her cunt. Alyss crawled up Delia's body and sat down on her face. Delia's tongue immediately wiggled into Alyss' pussy and sucked Will's cum out.

"I really wanted your seed inside me but it seemed only fair considering I stole all the cum you gave her," Alyss moaned over her shoulder, lightly twerking her ass for Will. The young Ranger glided across the top of the bed and kneeled behind Alyss, his arms snaking around her waist. Alyss leaned back into Will's chest and moaned as he kissed her neck and Delia licked at her cunt. Will's hands wrapped around Alyss' firm tits and he squeezed them.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of the visit Alyss?" Will questioned as he continued to feel up her titties.

"Well I am actually here on business but I found your door open and heard moaning and you know I can't resist a good fuck," Alyss moaned, giggling to her lover.

"What business are you here on?" Will asked, his dick poking into Alyss' ass.

"I'll tell you after you send the tavern slut packing," Alyss whispered so that Delia couldn't hear. Just after she said it, she started to moan louder and Will could feel her quivering as she hit her climax. Her cum squirted straight into Delia's mouth and quickly covered her lips and chin in the sweet liquid. Alyss climbed off Delia and Will immediately lunged forward, licking Alyss' cum off Delia's mouth before the young woman pulled him into a passionate kiss. Their tongues intertwined and Will stole all of Alyss' tasty cum, revelling in the taste.

"Will, I want your cum in me again please. I need it to stay inside me," Delia moaned as Will licked up the cum around her chin.

"Then get some," Will said, lying down on the bed and beckoning her to mount him. Delia smiled widely before swinging onto Will's cock and pushing straight down. Instantly Will's cock filled her pussy and she moaned. She moaned for a moment as his cock rubbed against her cunt walls before starting to bounce. Every bounce gave her more and more of Will's cock and she screamed in ecstasy at the feeling.

Will and Alyss both watched Delia's huge boobs bouncing up and down as she rode his cock.

"I bet you wish I had titties like that," Alyss sighed, admiring the other girls chest.

"I love you just the way you are Alyss. You have beautiful tits," Will said between moans as his cock was gripped by Delia's pussy. He reached out felt Alyss' tits and pulling her close, gave them both a tender kiss. Alyss giggled as Will expressed his love for her tits but underneath it all she was relieved. She was worried that she may lose her Will to Delia. Delia watched, a bit jealous at the love between the two and sped up to try and win Will's affection. She bounced at superspeed, trying to draw Will's seed out of his balls and into her awaiting snatch. Her heightened speed pushed her over the edge and she came hard on Will's cock. Moments later, Will felt himself losing control and thrust upwards, unleashing a wave of cum into Delia's pussy. The girl screamed in delight and fell backwards, not allowing any of the cum to drip out.

They all laid there for a few minutes, Delia allowing Will's cum to flow through her pussy and Alyss stroking Will's cock absentmindedly. When Delia was satisfied that the cum had soaked in, she stood and moved towards her clothes. Will stood to lead her out.

"Thanks for the good times Will. You sure know how to use that monster," Delia said, giving his dick another stroke as they walked towards the door.

"Thanks for the hot fuck Delia. Tell your mum I said hi," Will replied, smacking her ass as he opened the door to let her out.  
"Oh don't worry I will. We'll both have to come over next time. I hear her moaning your name from her room every night," Delia giggled as she flashed her tits to the young ranger.

"Until next time Delia," Will laughed, giving her a peck on the lips before she turned and walked back towards the town. Will closed the door and turned back towards his room, finding Alyss standing their naked in the doorway.

"So what was that business you were sent on?" Will asked.

"Your first mission Will Treaty," Alyss replied, sitting down naked at the dinner table. That sure got Will's attention.

 **Hope it was worth the wait guys. If not soz but if enjoyed and you have ideas for future one shots, leave a review down below. Your feedback is always appreciated.**

 **\- DirtyDemigod16 x**


End file.
